


78. Where

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [78]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Where. Nile doesn't come from a neighborhood where people casually travel the world on a budget of 'gold we've plundered over millennia.'
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Implied Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Booker | Sebastien Le Livre
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 48





	78. Where

Before boot camp, the furthest from Chicago that Nile had ever been was Springfield for an overnight field trip to see the state capital. It sucked. Then, in a whirlwind she was still processing, Nile was halfway across the world in an unwelcoming desert that could not have been further from Chicago if she'd tried.

When Andy asks her where she wants to go while the boys are in Malta, Nile has honestly no answer. _Travel_ was a luxury that she never expected to taste. And besides, Andy's been literally everywhere—shouldn't she choose?

Andy smiles conspiratorially. "Let's see Paris."


End file.
